


Another Generic Reunion Fic: Enough

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Ducktales Stuff [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.Della's home, and gets to reunite with her family.





	Another Generic Reunion Fic: Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I wrote a while back for fun, but I figured I'd share it before the canon overtook it. I wrote it... around the time the Christmas episode came out, a little before. I think.

Della saw her brother, in the flesh, for the first time in over a decade. He was definitely older, the aging process beginning to take its toll, but his eyes tired beyond their years, glistened with tears as they met hers. She threw her arms around his body, and as he returned the gesture, wrapping her in his warmth, it felt like for the first time in too long, she was finally home.  
“I’m sorry,” She whispered frantically, terrified that he would reject her, despite the fact he pulled her closer with each passing moment, but yet her heart was soaring gleeful, she was finally home.  
“I missed you so much,” he returned, “Don’t ever do that again.”  
“I won’t,” She promised. She knew he would be mad, that he would probably scold her for it later… but right now she was home. Right he was just happy she was here, now. And that was enough.  
Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped them both up, and wet tears fell on her shoulder.  
“You're here.” Another familiar soft whisper.  
“So are you.” She replied, “Uncle Scrooge.”  
“Aye.”  
Della peered over her brother's shoulder.  
There standing were four children, anxiously fidgeting.  
“Oh,” Della pulled away from the hug reluctantly and Donald hesitantly let go. Uncle Scrooge held on, and hand on her shoulder, and one on Donald’s, as Donald turned to face the kids, close to her side.  
She stepped forward, Scrooge finally letting go. “I uh…. I... um,” She bit her tongue, the words getting caught in her throat.  
A hug, could she have a hug from them too?  
The blue one (Dewey? Maybe?), practically flew to her upon her unspoken request. She knelt down, and suddenly there were three, all crying, and try as she might she couldn’t seem to hold all of them at once, and she was crying too, they were so big. Donald came up behind her, which was fine by her. She didn’t want to leave his side anytime soon.  
But there was someone missing, the girl, the one who she had seen on tv, stood to the side, smiling, but there was a bit of loneliness in her eyes.  
“And who are you?”  
The words came out harsher than she anticipated, and she winced at her own lack of grace.  
The girl didn’t seem to be bothered however, and lit up upon recognition, “Oh, I’m Webby, my Granny is Uncle Scrooge’s housekeeper,”  
“Mrs. B’s granddaughter.” Donald whispered. Della knew there was further meaning behind his words, but she didn’t take the time to process it.  
“Uncle Scrooge?” Della asked curiously, before mentally kicking herself.  
Webby seemed a bit shy now, “oh, well, he...”  
“She’s family,” One of the boys… red, spoke up.  
“I see.” Della murmured, after a brief pause she continued, with a small hopeful “I suppose that makes us family too? Right?”  
Webby grinned, genuinely, and ran over, giving her yet another hug, “It’s nice to meet you Aunt Della… I can call you that right?”  
“... Of course, Webby.”  
Aunt huh… it made her somehow feel old, a proper adult.  
“I suppose we should properly introduce ourselves too,” the red one said, “I’m Huey,”  
“The great Dewey,  
“And I’m Louie, in case you couldn’t figure that much out… by the way… I hate my actual name. So… no thanks Mom.”  
Mom.  
They actually called her Mom.  
Of course, what else would they call her, she was their mother, but it still felt surreal.  
Della laughed, tears starting to fall down her face, “Sorry, it’s a family tradition to have dumb names.” She smiled, a fresh batch of tears leaking out hoping her answer would be satisfactory, “That’s what nicknames are for.”  
“Della’s not a dumb name?” Huey questioned.  
“That’s because it’s a nickname.” Donald explained, teasingly.  
“Wait what? What could Della possibly be short for?” Webby asked.  
Donald started snickering beside her, and wrapped his arms around her from the side, and pulled her close to him.  
Tomorrow there would be arguments, apologies, and tears. Lots of tears, but for right now, this was okay.  
This was more than okay.


End file.
